Nightmares
by iLuvForevermore
Summary: She thought they would be gone forever, but now they have returned to haunt her once more. However, someone has come to aid her in her dilemma. Please know, all characters do not belong to me. All rights are listed at the bottom of the page.


I've been having these weird thoughts lately…..

Like, is any of this for real…..or not. ~ Sora - Kingdom Hearts

Body tossed from left to right. Manicured nails gripping the satin sheets of the bed ever so tightly. Head shook violently to ward off further nightmares from appearing, but to no avail. Sweat glistened her body as the fear slowly rose to its peak, and soon it gave way.

"Noooooo," that one word echoed throughout the dreary, and dimly lit bedroom. It was evident that Raven was having another nightmare, and of ones she thought would never return. Her short violet locks clung to the dampened cheeks and forehead of her face; her vision slightly obscured. The heart within her chest beating at high speeds, before slowly regaining its normal pulse. After gaining her composure, she used her left hand to rid her face of her hair, while her right still violently clutched to the sheets.

"What is happening to me? Why are these nightmares back?" She silently whispered these questions to herself as she stared down into space, her eyes looking towards her bedspread. With all her focus set in her mind, she failed to realize her sister, Falcon, had stepped into the room; a look of concern spread across her face. Her small, petite frame made it hard for any noise to carry whenever she walked. It wasn't until when Raven looked up, that she noticed her.

"Nessa, what are you doing in here?," she questioned.

The blue eyed empath made her way to her twins' side. "You had a nightmare, didn't you?"

"B-but, how could you tell?"

"I'm just as much of an empath as you Rae, I could feel the spike of fear the minute you bolted from you slumber." Raven knew there was no denying the fact, whatever she felt, her sister could sense. That was the toll of being an empath, being able to feel others feelings inches, feet, even miles away. Even though the twins loathed the one particular ability which they honed, it was still useful when another was in trouble.

Avoiding her sister's gaze, she turned her eyes to the bedspread once more. Finding words seemed hard at first, the fear still very much stricken throughout her body. But, she soon regained them, and began the explanation of her dream.

"All I saw was red, red everywhere. In the water, throughout the city, and even the sky was glossed in a sickening shade of red. Rain fell from the sky…but it wasn't normal rain. It felt, sticky...sticky and warm, like blood. The people…uhhh…..I could sense no life, in the city. It felt deserted…it felt…..dead. It's been years since I've had nightmares like these. It almost feels as though he's the cause of this.

"He who?" Falcon questioned.

Raven could slowly feel tears begin to form at the brims of her eyes. She released her grip from the bed sheets and clenched her hands into fists as they lay in her lap. Simultaneously she whipped her head up to meet the icy blue eyes of her twin, before uttering an answer.

"Trigon," she muttered.

"Trigon?" Falcon jumped back in shock.

"Yeah, and I don't understand why? He's was vanquished years ago, how is it these nightmares still play as I sleep." The elder violently gripped and shook her head back and forth as she tried her best to fight back tears. Falcon decided to lay a comforting hand upon her sister's right shoulder. Raven looked up, her hands still held on to the sides of her head, and tears still freely flowed from her eyes.

"I don't know if it could be the work of him or not, but I know you can overcome these simple nightmares. All you have to do is calm yourself and think of better things. Try meditating, that always works, and maybe a nice cup of herbal tea would do the trick."

The elder Roth released the grip from her head and limply placed her hands back in her lap. She stared at her sister for a moment, complete silence in the room. Falcon's whole face showed nothing but compassion for her sister. Raven gingerly wrapped her arms around her sister, giving her a tender hug, which Falcon returned. After their tender moment, Falcon turned on her heel to leave and return to bed. However, Raven had an idea for her sister to stay.

"Ummm, Nessa, I know this may sound childish, but…but"

The youngest turned once again, giving her sister a quizzical look. "But what Rachel?"

"Could you…maybe sleep with me tonight? I know we haven't done it since we were five, but it would possibly help me to sleep tonight."

Falcon gave a lighthearted giggle, before approaching the other and making herself comfortable on the right side of the bed.

"I don't mind at all Rachel."

The two settled in, both close to one another, their free hands grasping the others.

"Alright Rae," Falcon said. "Just relax, let all of your fears subside, and think of joyful thoughts."

"Like Azarath… and mother."

"That's right," Falcon began to feel sleep overcome her body. "And all of our friends, the closest family we could ever have. All of those who love you for who you are, and are always by your side. Robin, Starfire, Bohusk, Beastboy, AJ, Joy, Swift, Titans East, and the others."

"Yeah…" Raven soon began to drift into slumber, "yawn…..and you Nessa." Violet eyes looked toward cerulean in a tired glance. Falcon gave a gentle squeeze to her sister's hand before the twins drifted into a peaceful slumber.

**Raven, Beastboy, Cyborg, Robin, Starfire © DC Entertainment**

**Falcon, Bohusk, AJ, Joy, Swift © 3OfAKind – **

**Kingdom Hearts © Square Enix, Disney**

**Link: u/2004858/3OfAKind**


End file.
